When Zeus did something stupid again
by fireydancer28
Summary: Piper and Jason have been having trouble communicating with each other and soon as everything is going well the gods-more specifically Zeus does something stupid and it's up to the demigods to fix it. this is a one shot written by me and 5 others on g , hope you enjoy XD


When Zeus did something stupid again

Summary:

Piper and Jason have been having trouble communicating with each other and soon as everything is going well the gods-more specifically Zeus does something stupid and it's up to the demigods to fix it.

Piper is always worried because Jason seems so distant all the time, especially around Reyna. She really wants to talk about this with Jason but he always shrugs it off saying that she is just a really good friend. Piper was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Jason came and sat beside her.  
"You okay, Pipes?" He asked. "You look like you're gonna be sick."  
Piper jumped "Oh hey! Sorry didn't notice you! Sorry and please don't scare me like that!"  
"No need to apologize so much, Pipes," he said with a small chuckle.  
Piper smiled "So, what's new?"  
"Well Reyna and l had a sword match and I won! Can u believe that?!" Jason exclaimed.  
"Oh. That's nice." piper sighed.  
"oh, that's nice. " Jason mimics.  
Piper bushes and says,"doesn't sound like reality, does it?"  
Jason frowned "Piper you alright? "  
"Yeah I guess..." She lied.  
"You don't look okay! You can tell me! Come on don't you trust me?" He looked really sad.  
Piper looked hurt, "how could you think other wise, Jason? Of course I trust you."  
"Then tell me what's wrong Piper! " Jason exclaimed.  
"I..don't know. There are a lot of things going on at the same time...it's such a blur...at times I feel completely shattered and useless. I don't know what I am all about because of that quest!" Piper said defeated.  
"Piper you are not useless! You are an amazing person!" and Jason kissed her.  
"How do you know?! Half the time you are with Reyna! Sometimes I feel that you don't even care about me! Why do you have to act so distant!" Piper was yelling but their was hurt in her voice as if she was finally taking out all the worries in her she stormed off.  
"Piper wait!" Jason shouted. But she was already gone. "I-I'm sorry..." A tear trickle down his face. "What did I do?!" Jason kept muttering to himself. Piper had earlier tried to talk to him about Reyna but he had just brushed it off saying that she was just a friend. She was just a friend but to Piper it didn't look like didn't know that Piper felt so lonely. Now he wanted to kill himself for giving her so much of pain he could not stop the tears that were continuously flowing from his eyes.  
After what it seemed like a decade, Piper entered his room only to see him weeping like a baby.  
It surprised her. ''Oh Jason," she tried to smile, "don't take it on heart.''  
Jason looked up, "what do you mean?"  
Piper smiled, "I was silly. I should have known that it's not just difficult for me. I understand that it is awkward for you too. It's just that this quest has really been the test of our patience. But we are a team, okay? We are never, ever going to doubt each other."  
"B-but I failed you. You did everything for this relationship and I always destroyed everything. I failed you... " Jason was trying really hard to keep his voice from breaking into sobs.  
"No one failed me, Sparky," Piper spoke with a little charmspeak to make Jason okay, "it was a quest, and we are going to make things alright. We all are together and nobody can break our relationship. As for Reyna..." her voice flattered, and she spoke more consciously now, "I'm sure she has figured it out and understands you are just friends with her, right?"  
"I. yeah" Jason said hesitant.  
"You see?" Piper told him."Everything's gonna be alright." She lifted his head up so that he was looking at her and planted a kiss on his lips.  
"I love you Piper"  
"I love you too Jason." Piper replied smiling. Jason smiled back.  
"So what do you wanna do?" Piper asked Jason.  
"Um we could go somewhere away from camp?" Jason suggested.  
"My place?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah sure" Jason responded.  
"Infact we can also stay for a week," Piper said then she quickly added "only if you are okay with it. "  
"Seems like a good idea!" Jason smiled.  
jason and piper fly to piper's place.  
"Maybe next time we can take a taxi like normal people! " Piper joked  
"As you wish!" Jason smiled and kissed her.  
"do you want to watch a movie?" piper asks.  
"Yeah sure!"  
"Ok! What movie? We own a lot of them!" Piper exclaimed.  
"Ummmm...your favorite!"  
"I have a lot of favorites. action, comedy or romance?" Piper asked smiling.  
"hmmm, what about action?" Jason offered.  
"Avengers it is!" She giggled.  
They sit down on the sofa in each others movie starts and Piper grabs a blanket.  
"What are you doing!? It's freaking summer!" Jason exclaims.  
"Your soul is making me cold." Piper jokes while cracking up. "Haha the A.C. is messed up in the house and I'm too lazy to grab my sweatshirt. "

"Oh..OH NO PIPER! I MISSED LOKI'S ENTRY!" Jason wailed.  
Piper just laughed " Yeah Loki's entry is more important than talking to your girlfriend" and she smacked his arm.  
"Give me the remote so I can rewind." Jason said.  
Piper rolled her eyes and said "here" as she handed him the remote.  
~After 30 mins~  
"I am hungry!" Piper said.  
"Well, I think I saw some Munchies in that drawer. " said Jason.  
"I don't like munchies, those are my dad's. It's past lunch time and I need some proper food!" Piper said.  
"Well it's your house..." Jason replied not taking his eyes off the television.  
"So I am starving to death but you would rather watch television. Best. Boyfriend. Ever." Piper replied.  
"Just order some Chinese take out. " Jason reasoned.  
"Go away! "Piper said and stormed out of the room.  
Jason has a confused look on his face, before realizing what just happened  
"Piper! Wait! I'm sorry!" Jason exclaimed while running out the room in the same direction as saw Piper in the kitchen.  
"Piper! I am sorry!"  
"The movie is over?!" Piper asked  
"You are more important than the movie!" Jason replied.  
"Well I am so sorry you had to sacrifice your movie for me!" Piper said sarcastically.  
"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Jason asked frustrated."Come on Piper I said I'm sorry. You're right. Let's do something else. " Jason said.  
"FOOOOOD!" Piper shouted.  
"I get it. You go and get fresh, I will fix something up." Jason said.  
"You will? You know how to cook?" Piper looked at him suspiciously.  
"I know how to survive!" Jason replied.  
Piper smirked "Just try not to destroy my kitchen!"and she kissed his cheek.  
As Piper left the room Jason kept thinking to himself i will never completely understand women. Jason started searching for easy and quick looked at the recipe book and saw Chicken Alfredo and pasta. this isn't to hard he thought, he checked the kitchen again, and all the ingredients to make it are here he thought again. He got to work making the food.  
"Piper! Dinner is done!" Jason called.  
"It's 4:00 pm!" Piper called back.  
"Fine late lunch/early dinner if you will" Jason replied smirking.  
Piper entered the kitchen hesitantly.  
"Whats that burning smell" said Piper.  
"Jason, what have you done. "  
"Pipes don't look at the kitchen. Try this! " Jason said.  
Piper tasted it eating slowly her eyes went wide "Jason this is amazing! You are an amazing cook!"  
Jason just grinned "I told you. Now you eat and let me clean the kitchen."  
"No let's finish this then we can clean it together. "  
"Ok if you insist." Jason smirked.  
Piper smiled. They eat dinner together and laugh and then clean up. The clean up takes 3/4 hours because they keep joking around.  
"Jeez it's late we should go to sleep." Piper said while yawning.  
"Yeah we should. " Jason agreed. They walked towards Piper's room.  
"Um, Piper are we um... like going to sleep together?" Jason asked hoping he was not blushing but seeing Piper smile he knew he was more bright than any tomato in this world.  
"You're okay with that right?" Piper asked even though she knew Jason was perfectly fine with it. she loved when Jason was shy and awkward, she loved everything about him. Jason gave her a big smile and a bigger hug "Okay? This is great!"and he kissed her.  
Piper kissed back, and then pulled away to look at him before taking his hand.  
"Jason I love you." she said and started kissing him again. Jason lifted her up Piper let out a laugh.  
"I love you too!" He replied.  
Jason carried Piper into her room, laid her down on her bed and started kissing her again.  
"Come here" piper said to Jason as she pulled him onto the bed. Jason lay down beside her.  
"So.." Piper started "what's your plan?"  
"What? I don't understand." Jason said completely confused and a little caught off guard.  
"I mean like now that the war is over and summer is almost done. What do you plan on?" Piper giggled  
"Oh, I was thinking about either staying full time at camp or going to school in New York." Jason responded "what about you?"  
"Oh cool. My dad was thinking of enrolling me in an acting school," Piper sighed "I must be the first child of Aphrodite who hates the spotlight!"  
"Hey! You are smarter, stronger, better and more level headed than any child of Aphrodite I have ever known!" Jason responded.  
"You think so?"  
"I KNOW so!"he said thrilled and then Piper kissed him.  
"Though I am gonna have a hard time explaining it to my dad" piper said sadly "sometimes I am scared of his expectations you know!"  
"Sorry but I don't know. I grew up raising my self. But I do know its hard to tell people you care about something that you don't know their reaction will be." Jason said looking gloom.  
"Jason don't do this to yourself. That's the past and I know it's hard to forget that but you have people who are here to help you now. You're not alone" Piper said trying to cheer him up.  
"I love you so much, so what do you want to plan on, not what your dad wants. " Jason said with hinted smile.  
"Maybe that's the problem you know! I don't know what do I like to do. All my life I was busy in trying to get my dad's attention. I never tried to understand my interests" Piper stopped for a while and then continued "Infact sometimes I don't even like going to camp I feel so out of place with my siblings."  
"That just means you have character and aren't a brat like the rest of your siblings." Jason replied. "And I don't know if you realized this but you are really good at drawing, maybe you could go into an art career." He continued.  
"I'm just average!" Piper stated.  
"No you're not Piper! Stop putting yourself down. If you were an average Aphrodite daughter you would be catty and snobby and not care about others as much. You are one of kind. And I'm so lucky to have you in my life. " Jason said while pulling Piper into a tight hug.  
Piper laughed "Love you too!"  
Jason frowned " but I did not say that I love you"  
"Jason Grace! " Piper playfully pushed him away. Jason again tried to tackle her in a big hug but she escaped.  
"Not so easy sparky!" Piper said smiling mischievously.  
"Oh yeah?!"  
Piper went close to Jason so that their foreheads were touching she put one hand on his neck and the other on his chest. " Oh yeah!" saying this she pinched his neck and pushed him on the bed and ran away. Jason just laughed and ran after her. After Piper had disappeared Jason called out "well it's 2 am and I'm tired so join me or not I'm going to bed." he knew Piper would come to the bedroom from where ever she went in the house.  
10 minutes later Jason is laying in the bed and here's the door creak open. He shoots up only to find Piper.  
"I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" Piper whispered.  
"Haha no I was waiting for you. " Jason responded.  
"Oh sorry I took so long after you called out that you surrender I went to get a sandwich because I was hungry. " Piper replied giggling.  
"Of course only you would do that." Jason exclaimed laughing with piper. "You need to get some sleep other wise you won't be your happy and sassy self." He continued.  
"You're right and so do you other wise you will be all hazy" Piper said laughing again while climbing into the bed next to Jason.  
"I love your laugh!" Jason said as he rested his head on Piper's shoulder/chest.  
"I love your smile!" She countered.  
"I love everything about you." Jason said so joyful.  
"I love you too, and you one upped me" Piper said pouting. They slowly drifted to sleep.  
Jason got up first and stared at the beauty sleeping beside him. She looked beautiful even if she did not have perfect hair. She looked so peaceful Jason could stare at her all day long. "Dam! I love her!" Jason thought to himself. Jason knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but they were so young still.  
Slowly Piper opened her eyes. Piper realized Jason wasn't laying there next to her. She quickly got up and scurried out the room only to literally run into Jason making them both fall over.  
"Sorry! Are you alright? " Piper apologized.  
Jason bursts into laughter  
"Me being alright?! You arm is already bruised up!" Jason said in between laughs.  
"Oh my gods I didn't even notice!" Piper exclaimed while looking at her left arm.  
"This is one big bruise" she says while examining her arm "and it hurts. By the way where were you? Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"You look cute while sleeping." he said while taking her arm "and I did not want to wake you up incase you did not sleep enough. This is really a large bruise. After we get something for breakfast we should go to camp and get some ambrosia for you arm." he continued.  
"Yeah that's a really good idea. " Piper agreed.  
"Do you want to go out somewhere to eat?" Jason asked.  
"Yeah! Sounds good! I'm gonna change clothes and then we can go" Piper responded and walked back to her room.  
(Jason already is wearing different clothes. He has clothes of his at Piper's house because he is often there with her)  
Piper put on plain denim shorts and a plain black top.  
"Ready!" she said as she came out of her room with one sandal on her foot and the other in her hand.  
"You look great!" Jason said smiling giddily.  
"Thx, you look good too!" Piper said taken back by Jason's comment.  
"Good is not the same as great, therefore you can't say you look good too." Jason replied cracking himself up  
"Ha ha very funny Jason." Piper said trying to hide a smile.  
They walked out of the house.  
"So where too?" Piper asked Jason  
"Well when I was small like about a year old there was this small place we used to go on alternate Saturdays it's nothing fancy but I would like to visit it again. That's fine with you?" Jason looked at Piper.  
"That's so cool! Yeah let's go" Piper replied happily.  
"Then up up and away we go" Jason said.  
"You're really peppy and giddy today, huh?" Piper said smiling. She loved seeing Jason so relaxed and happy, almost care free.  
"Obviously! I spent the night with you!" Jason replied smiling.  
Piper blushed "I love you" Piper said with big smile.

"Love you too!" Jason kissed her "now do you wanna fly or walk?"  
"If its far, flying is easier,and why would you say 'up up and away' if you just gave to option to walk?" Piper questioned.  
"Because I knew you wouldn't want to walk, you lazy girl." Jason said.  
"You're just as lazy as I am Jason Grace!" Piper retaliated.  
"Well then we are for sure perfect for each other" Jason said and gave Piper a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yeah we are!" Piper laughed and playfully pushed his chest  
"Now hold on tight!"  
Piper wraps her arms around Jason's waste and rests her head on Jason's chest. "Ready!" and then they fly off.  
After the flight Jason takes piper's hand and they walk to the restaurant.  
It was not big but it had a homely kind of feeling. Piper liked such small, sweet, cozy places.  
"This is so cute and nice!" Piper exclaimed. They ate breakfast and joked around about stupid funny stories from when they were little.  
"Jason I hope you have some money to pay the bill!" Piper said suddenly  
"Oh no! I forgot! I just thought that the owner is gonna give us a discount because she saw me as a baby!" Jason said sarcastically "I am not as stupid as you think I am Piper."  
"Hey! I don't think you are stupid! I just wanted to make sure!" Piper said in self defense.  
Jason started laughing and Piper joined  
"I love joking around with you. " Jason said  
"Good because I love it too. " Piper replied smiling.  
Jason paid and then they left the restaurant.  
"How far are we from camp?" Piper asked  
"About 10 minutes flying, 25 minutes walking" Jason responded.  
Just as Piper was about to respond the sky became darker with thunder in the distance. You could hear the waves crashing upon the shore.  
"Jason, we need to get into a building now" Piper said urgently.  
Jason was to busy fantasizing about marrying Piper to notice what was going on.  
"What?" Jason said completely confused.  
"There is a storm coming. I think the gods are fighting again" Piper replied  
"We'll I could just fly up and see what's going on around town. " Jason said suddenly very protective.  
"Jason Grace you will follow me into the bakery across the street right now." piper said using her charm speak. She didnt like using it on Jason but she didnt want Jason to do anything that could put him in more danger than they already were. Piper recalled that last time this happened Zeus's lightning bolt had been taken and blamed on Percy.  
"Jason please come fast!" by now it had started to rain " Jason run!" but as they were running they bumped into a VERY beautiful woman.  
"Ah not so fast demigods!"the woman said.  
Piper just rolled her eyes and shouted  
"Mom! Something is wrong! We need to get into a building!"  
Aphrodite looked around  
"Oh my! Yes we need to get inside!" Aphrodite exclaimed.  
Piper rolled her eyes.  
They all got into the bakery and then it started to pour rain and gusts of winds came and went.  
"So I hope you both are smart enough to understand that storm in the middle of summer can mean only one thing.  
P-R-O-B-L-E-M problem!" Aphrodite spoke to them as if she was talking to a two year old.  
Piper whispered to Jason "why does she act like we have no clue what's going on?"  
"I don't know and I don't think we want to know the answer." Jason replied in a whisper. The wind howled.  
"Jason something terrible is going to happen! I just have this feeling!" Piper said nervously.  
Jason just squeezed her hand and tugged her towards him and whispered "come we need to get away. Everything is gonna be alright" though he did not sound sure. Piper and Jason walked to the back of the bakery. The rains started getting heavier than thought possible.  
"Jason something is wrong I-" she couldn't compelete her sentence because suddenly there was a power cut. Jason screamed along with a couple other people as the power was cut. Piper rolled her eyes and pulled Jason into a hug.

"By the bathrooms is a electricity panel sparky" Piper whispered.

"Oh yeah. I was just gonna go and supply electricity there!" Jason laughed nervously. "Great Jason Grace when there is a power cut start screaming so that your girlfriend has to take of you. Brilliant. " Jason muttered to himself as he walked. Finally he reached the bathroom. He just opened the panel and kept his hand on it and willed some electric currents. Jason grinned "I love my powers!"  
With that Jason proceeded to provide electricity but as soon as he touched the spark he jumped away.  
He suddenly didn't have his powers. He made his way back to Piper. "Piper, my powers aren't working" Jason said in a panic.  
"Schist! I'll try using my charm speak." Piper expressed. She turned to an elderly man and commanded "turn around and touch your knee." Nothing happened the man just stared at her with a confused and creeped out look on his face.  
"Huh. Mine aren't working either" Piper said dissatisfied.  
Piper turned to Aphrodite " Mom, WHAT EXACTLY IS HAPPENING!"  
"Oh you know the occasional 'Zeus gets angry. Zeus can't handle his wrath. Zeus does something that makes all ours powers not work. Zeus bans everyone from Olympus. " Aphrodite said with and hint of annoyance.  
"Oh thats just great!" Jason and Piper say together.  
Aphrodite seemed to notice Jason just then. Jason had a look of annoyance on his face.  
Jason was thinking to himself how his dad was utterly stupid. "Aphrodite, ma'am, when was the last time this happened?" Jason asked trying not to sound shy or annoyed even though by the look of Aphrodite's face she could tell I was trying not to storm to Olympus myself and talk to him.  
"Well I am not very good with dates you know!" Aphrodite answered while examining her nails.  
"So mom what do we do?!" Piper asked frantically.  
"I will tell you later right now it's time for my spa treatment. " and she vanished. Piper smashed a glass. "She always does this!" she said through gritted teeth.  
"Your hand" Jason said gently and took her hand in his. Piper hadn't noticed but she must have cut her hand when she smashed the glass because it was bleeding. She took it away  
"It doesn't matter!"  
Jason just took her hand again and said " It does." He cleaned her hand and bandaged it. Jason hated seeing Piper like this. All frantic and disorganized. He seemed to be the only one that could calm her down. It was weird having that kind of pressure on him. It wasn't even pressure. It was hard to describe but he didn't mind it at all because it just made him more aware of how much he loved her. It made him feel wanted...loved. Why do we have to be 17! He thought.

"Jason" Piper shook him from his daydream "Are you alright? You were staring at me for about 3 mins now. It was creepy!"  
"Because you're beautiful." He said while laughing. It was half true for the reason he was staring at Piper. It took Piper a few seconds to realize what he was doing.  
"Sorry but I had too! I had too!" Jason said still laughing.  
"Jason Grace! Referencing the fault in our stars is not a joking matter and it is not to be taken lightly!" Piper expressed.  
Jason thought back to when Piper made him read the book and then they both went on a date to watch the movie. He sighed and smiled.  
He loved Piper. Her kisses made his heart beat faster almost against his wishes. He loved joking around with her. He loved the fact that she did not really care about he appearance. He loved the way she talked, smiled , laughed. Sometimes he thought that he doesn't deserve her. She was way too good for him.  
"Jason! Jason!" Piper was moving her hands infront of his face "oh gods here we go again! Come back sparky!"  
"What? Huh? Are you alright!?" Jason asked confused and concerned.  
"Yes I'm perfectly okay. You just zoned out again, and the power is still out" piper informed him.  
"Well we have three options. 1st go to Mount Olympus and see what's wrong. 2nd go to one of the camps. 3rd just relax and wait. " Jason said.  
"Well cross out option one because your almighty father closed off Olympus and banned everyone" Aphrodite intervened.  
"I say we go to camp half blood because it is walking distance and our powers don't work" Piper explained.  
"Thats a great idea" agreed Jason. Piper smiled at her mom and said "Bye mom. "  
"Piper we have to take a taxi. I can't fly." Jason said miserably.  
"Jason I just said that. " Piper sighed annoyed. "And we could go on a nice walk together to camp" Piper continued.  
"But I love my powers!" Jason pouted.  
"And I love mine. Now lets go!"  
Jason and Piper walked through the streets of new york lacing their hands with each Piper stumbled forward and twisted her didnt have to say anything. Jason scooped her up and carried her.  
"I feel like a baby right now! Jason I can walk put me down!" Piper said kicking her legs.  
"No. I don't want you to injure yourself anymore than you already have" Jason chuckled.  
"I am getting hurt a lot these days. First the bruise then my palm and now this! And it's getting frustrating!" Piper folded her hands.  
"It's okay Pipes! You are just tensed! You went through so much during the last two days" Jason smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"The night was good!" Piper said winking at him.  
"Best in my opinion" Jason replied.  
They finally arrive at camp and everything was in chaos. They avoided it and went straight to the infirmary when they walked in there they saw Chiron passed out in centaur form in the hallway. They ran to Chiron and tried to shake him.  
Piper turned to Jason, "What exactly do you think happened here."  
"Well I don't see physical injuries," Jason said "maybe he passed out from dehydration or exhaustion. " he continued.  
"Jason the air around here seems...tense. I have never seen the camp like this." Piper said frowning "They don't know what to do! It's almost as if they are going crazy!" She said worried.  
Jason took her hand "Come let's try and find Leo. He might be able to help."  
Piper tensed Leo was like her brother she would never want him to get hurt. "Oh gods please let Leo be okay." she said aloud.  
"Don't worry Pipes, Leo knows how to take care of himself. " but she could detect doubt in his voice. All three of them felt responsible for each other.  
They grab ambrosia for Piper, give some to Chiron and take some with them just in case. When they get to bunker 9 Leo isn't there.  
"What the hades now!?" Piper exclaimed.  
"It looks like Leo left a note!" Jason says pointing to a piece of paper on the work bench. "He wrote it in Spanish." Jason continued frowning because he doesn't know Spanish.  
"Let me read it!" Piper demands.  
"You speak Spanish?" Jason questions.  
"¡Si!" Piper responds. "I'll translate it for you."  
"If you are reading this right now you are Piper because everyone else that knows about bunker 9 can't speak/read Spanish. Any way Piper, I've gone to go get Calypso off of her island, I don't know when I'll be back but I will be back with calypso or not at all. I love you so much and you are my family and I'm sorry to say that if impossible to get Calypso with me back I will stay there. Tell everyone I love them. " Piper finishes tearing up. She looks at Jason and he is in complete shock and trying not to cry himself.  
"What did he do?!" Piper said almost choking out the words.  
"He could have told us. He should have told us!" Jason said his lips quivering. Piper broke down "Jason, we have to do something! We have to get him back!"  
"Yeah! Come let's go!" Jason said standing.  
"Where?"  
"To the person who knows about Calypso."  
Piper's eyes widened "Percy, but he is probably with Annabeth."  
"Let's talk to Chiron if he is awake and see if he can tell us anything. Then we go straight to Percy's cabin." Jason said determined.  
They go back to the big house to find Chiron still passed out.  
"We'll just have to go to Percy then." Piper said pitying Chiron.  
They walk to Poseidon's cabin.  
Percy and Annabeth are sitting on door step laughing when they see Jason and piper coming towards them.  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Percy says happy to see his friends.  
"Ummm Percy can we umm talk to you alone for like 5 minutes?" Jason hesitates.  
"Yeah sure we can go inside" Percy replies. "I'll catch up with you later Annabeth " he says and give annabeth a quick peck on the lips.  
Annabeth heads to the Athena cabin.  
The three go inside Poseidon's cabin.  
"So what's up?" Percy says again breaking the brief moment is silence.  
"Well Leo went to go bring Calypso back from her island and said it in a note he left us that if he couldn't bring her back he would stay with her. " Piper explained.  
"And we were out at breakfast earlier when a huge storm came so we ran into a bakery where we ran into Aphrodite who said that Zeus got angry and banned everyone from Olympus and blocked all our powers. " Jason continued.  
They expected Percy to be in shock but instead he just sighs in annoyance.  
"Well I'm assuming you guys came here for information. This is Leo we are talking about. Even if doesn't have powers he will be fine. Of course he probably the one who made Zeus mad but that just makes me more infuriated that he didn't keep his promise. I say leave Leo to himself to handle this and we go to Olympus. " Percy concluded. "We will probably need help so let's get the 7 minus Leo back here in 1 hour by Thalia's tree. " Percy added.  
"Oh and Chiron is passed out in the big house. " Piper commented.  
"yeah Annabeth did that to him" Percy responds.  
"What?!" Piper asked him wide eyed.

"Durning archery practice annabeth got shoved into Chiron and Chiron hit his head on a tree branch" Percy states. "I'm going to get Annabeth, I'll see you guys in a hour" Percy continues. They all leave the cabin and Percy goes towards the Athena cabin. Piper and Jason go towards the hades cabin. Hazel and frank decided to stay at camp half blood for a year. Piper knocks on the door and Hazel answers.

"Hey Piper!" Hazel exclaims.

"Hey! meet us at Thalia's tree in one hour" Piper states before saying bye and walking back to Jason who was standing infront of the cabin.

they hold hands and walk towards the Ares cabin. Jason bangs on the door and yells "Zhang open up!"

Frank opens the door and says "Jason, what's up?"

"meet me at Thalia's tree in one hour" Jason responds. frank nods his head and closes the cabin door. Jason walks back to piper.

"so we have got an hour to kill, what do you want to do?" piper states.

"we could go back to my cabin and hangout?" Jason says.

"okay!" Piper exclaims.

They walk hand in hand to the Zeus cabin. Suddenly they see Drew coming.

"Jason look your first crush!" Piper said nudging his arm and trying not to laugh.

"Hahaha" he replies rolling his eyes.

Drew comes to them " Hi Jason!"she says batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hey! Got to go, come on Piper" Jason said smiling. Piper and Jason walk into the cabin. Jason shuts the door he turns around to find piper right infront of him leaning in to give him a kiss. He does the same and they start making out. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Jason groaned "Who is it?!"

"Travis and Connor!"replied a cheeky voice.

"Oh gods not them!" Piper groaned too

Jason opens the door.

"Ssup guys?!" they both say together.

"Hey! You guys need something?" Jason asked trying not to sound rude but giving them the clue that they need to go.

They both just grinned "not really we just wanted to spend some time with you two!" Travis said.

"Sorry we are busy. " Piper said with no hint of kindness.

"Oh, okay well we will catch up with you guys later then." Connor says.

They leave and Jason closes the cabin door.

"Quick check the cabin to make sure they didn't slip anything in!" Piper exclaims.

"Don't worry Pipes they hardly got the time." He says tucking her hair and kissing her again.

"I love you so much it's almost undescribable. " Piper said while kissing him.

Jason smiled slyly "well try and describe it. "

"Really?! You're impossible!" Piper giggled.

"Me?!" Jason asked innocently with puppy eyes.

"Jason! We have 3 minutes to get to the tree!" Piper practically yelled.

~At the tree~

Hazel and Frank are talking quietly to each other, Percy and Annabeth are giggling about something and Jason and Piper are rushing up the hill to the tree. All three couples look at each other in surprise.

"Percy, look there. The lovelorn puppies have finally arrived." said Annabeth giggling. Everyone burst out laughing. Jason turned as red as a beetroot. Piper almost hurried her words, "So, guys we should get a move on, else we 'll be late."

"Right. Ok plan is storm up to Olympus and talk to Zeus. Me and Jason will do all the talking." Percy commands.

Everyone nods in approval and they start walking to the Empire State Building. They finally reach the building.

They walk in to the building and they see a sign by the elevator that says out of order.

"I knew Zeus would do that" Piper sighs in frustration.

"Well he must think we aren't smart and always take the easy way out. Wow is he wrong." Annabeth states.

"To the stairs!" Jason exclaims.

"Wait we need the card" Percy says while walking towards the front desk.

Everyone stared at him completely confused.

"We need the card so we can go to the 600th floor aka Olympus. " Percy responds to their stares.

Percy gets the card and they walk to the stair case.

"So let's start climbing!" Frank said "to 600th floor!"

They climb for what seemed like forever until they reached the 600th floor.

"Wow. Very impressive the stair case entrance to Olympus is a wooden closet door." Frank admits.

"Yeah, I'm working on that" Annabeth says annoyed.

Percy opens the door and walks into the throne room with Jason right beside him follow by Annabeth and Piper and Frank and Hazel.

"What are you puny demigods doing here!? Everyone is banned from Olympus!" Zeus yells.

"We are here to hold you to your promises!" Percy yells back.

"I am the King of Olympus! I don't listen to demigods!" Zeus thundered.

"You do when they save you from crumbling twice after war!" Percy fires back.

"You promised after the Titan war calypso would be released from Ogygyia!" Annabeth yells.

"I lied! Calypso is from the Titan family! You people want to release a traitor?!" Zeus shouted.

"You pardoned the other peaceful Titan-kind!" Percy says.

"Remember! I turned down immortality and held all the gods to an oath of claiming your children by the time they are 13! And you failed to hold yourself to that oath!" Percy continued.

"Yeah! Leo and I didn't get claimed until we were 15/16!" Piper stepped in.

"And now Leo has gone to get Calypso because she is trapped because you broke your promise and didn't release her!" Jason steps in too.

"Leo is just another stupid demigod! I don't care about him! You people should forget him too! Let him die! One less demigod to worry about!" Zeus said angrily.

"How dare you! You made promises and you said you would hold them as your oath when we the demigods saved Olympus from being over thrown by the titans. And you failed to hold yourself to that oath!" Percy practically screamed.

"And lets not forget that we saved Olympus again from being taken over by the giants!" Frank yells.

"Sir, you're suppose to be a leader. The king of the gods. The way you're acting you're the one who should be banished." Jason states with so much envy you can feel it.

"You. Did. Not. Say. That!" Zeus stared unbelievingly at Jason. The thrown room shook.

"I. Just. Did. And the fact that is mind blowing I my opinion is a I bet over half of the other Olympians would agree with me." Jason countered.

"Why don't we prove it" Zeus said with a smug look.

Zeus does something magical with his hands and all the Olympians appear in the thrown room.

"Ok so raise your hand my gods if you agree that Zeus is overreacting, not following through on his promises and should be the one who gets banned from Olympus." Jason says smiling.

All of the Olympians raise their hands.

Jason looks around and realizes Annabeth has disappeared only to come running into the thrown room.

"Guys! Guys!" Annabeth says extremely concerned and a little out of breath.

" .to." she says between breaths " . ." she finally catches her breath "other wise Olympus will fall." She finally finishes.

"You stupid gods! Shouldn't you know that would happen!" Hazel states.

Everyone looks taken back by what hazel said but she returns their stares with a death glare.

"Crazy gods!" Frank says stomping his foot.

"That's it? You're just going to have Olympus fall because you're so ignorant!" Percy says in disgust.

Silence falls for at least 10 minutes.

The gods start yelling at Zeus. The demigods just watch it all unfold.

"Fine!" Zeus screams hushing everyone.

He does something magical and there is a Hugh boom.

"Now then. All gods repeat after me.

'I as a server to Olympus swear on the river Styx, to claim all children by the age of 13, forgive Titan and giant kind not involved in any wars and to hold my promises'." Percy says.

The gods repeat that.

"Now be gone demigods!" Zeus demands.

The demigods are flashed out of Olympus and appear on the sidewalk in front of the Empire State Building.

They all burst into laughter at how serious and angry they got and they were. They all decide to go get something to eat at Percy's mom's place. They start walking towards his house.

When they get there Percy knocks on the door before using his key to open it and steps inside letting everyone in. Percy's mom runs up and gives a huge hug to Percy and then one to Annabeth. She had seen the others before several times but was extremely familiar to Annabeth. After eating sandwiches they all ended up watching Frozen together in the living room.

"We should do this more often!" Piper said passing the popcorn to Hazel.

"Yeah! We should! Too bad Leo isn't here. He would love this. " Jason said frowning. As soon as Jason said it he regretted his words. A silence fell over the room. Leo might have been closest to Piper and Jason but everybody loved him. He was the kind of person who could make anybody laugh even Clarissa liked him. Jason had to try and get in touch with him.

"Hey perce, we should try and iris message him!" Jason said trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think it's gonna work. Ogygia is a magical island and now because of Leo's disappearance the security must be tighter." Percy said looking helpless.

"Don't worry we will think of something. We will bring both of them back." Piper said putting a little charmspeak in her voice.

"But our powers are back and Zeus released Calypso." Frank reminded them.

"Then let's iris message him! " Jason said cheerfully.

Percy goes to the bathroom and turns the shower on, everyone follows. Hazel hands annabeth the drachma and annabeth throws it into the water.

"Oh Iris goddess of messages please accept our offering. Bring me Leo." Annabeth says. For a moment nothing happens. Slowly Leo starts to appear. He notices the iris message and freaks out.

"Guys! Hiiiiiiiiii!" is all he can say before being in a fit of giggles along with the others. He looks to be on an island only Percy recognized as Ogygia.

"Leo!" Piper says smiling "when are you coming back?"

"We are getting ready to come back now!" Leo said referring to him and Calypso. "We are gonna be there in like 30 mins!" Leo continued.

"Okay! Meet us at my cabin!" and Jason waved his hand over the image.

"Jason! I wanted to talk to him!" Hazel said frowning.

"I was thinking about giving Leo and Calypso a welcome back party!" Jason said sounding really excited. Everybody was quite for a moment then Piper kissed him and said " Jason that's an amazing idea!"

"Yeah we should totally do this!" Percy said grinning.

"Well we need to get back to your cabin and make all the arrangements and we only have thirty minutes!" Annabeth said.

"Oh we will manage let's just get back to the camp fast then we can decide the rest later! " Frank said.

They start filing out of Sally's apartment and Percy calls out "thanks mom see ya later!"

Jason calls Tempest, Percy calls Blackjack and Hazel calls Arion. The Pegasi show up and Annabeth gets on black jack with Percy, Piper and Jason go on Temptest, Hazel on Arion and Frank turns into a eagle.

"Yo boss where we going?" Black jack said.

"Camp half blood." Percy replied.

"Yo boss can we stop for donuts?" Black jack asked.

"No black jack." Percy responded.

They all flew in silence and arrived at camp.

"Okay so we have 20 mins until Leo and Calypso arrive! Let's reach my cabin fast!" Jason said already running towards his cabin.

"Jason how do you plan to do this like are we gonna put up balloons and shout 'welcome back'. " Annabeth asked while running.

"I don't know. We will decide when we get to the cabin." Jason responded

"I have something in mind." Piper said quietly.

They reached the cabin and Jason opened the door.

"What?" All of them asked at once.

Piper stayed silent.

"Well maybe we could get a bunch of confetti canons and streamers..." Hazel said hesitantly.

"Let's just do what comes in our mind. Leo loves us and is going to appreciate whatever we do! Let's just start first!" Percy said already beginning to clear the room.

"I'm gonna get a cake!" Frank said and rushed off

"I am get the streamers, confetti canons, balloons and whatever I get! Annabeth and Piper I'll need some help!" Hazel said.

"I'll come with you. Jason, Piper and Percy should clean the cabin!" saying this Annabeth took Hazel's arm and rushed out the door.

"Okay boys we need to clean this fast!" Piper said shoving most of the stuff under the bed.

"It's a good thing Jason's a clean freak" Percy said snickering.

In 10 minutes the cabin was spotless.

Just then Hazel and Annabeth arrived.

Everyone scrambled to decorate the cabin.

~about 15 minutes later~

"Leo must have arrived! Piper see if you can try and stall them! "Jason said urgently.

"On it!" and Piper ran off.

"Okay guys we have about 4 minutes more until Leo arrives! Fast! Fast! Fast!" Jason said shouting.

Piper ran out the cabin door to see the Argo 2 landing ahead. There was a crazed person jumping on it was Leo Valdez. As soon as the Argo 2 landed Piper hugged Leo and kissed him on the cheek. She gave Calypso a hug.

"Welcome back you two! And Calypso I have heard a lot about you!" She said smiling.

"Good to see you too Pipes!" Leo said grinning.

Piper realized that Leo had never been happier. His eyes had that playful naughty sparkle which was lost since his return for Ogygia. Piper was really really happy for him.

"Come Calypso let me give you a tour and you people should meet Chiron." Piper said thinking of more ways to delay them.

"No let's meet Jason first." Leo said walking towards his cabin "he told me to meet them in his cabin."

"No! no! no! we should meet Chiron first!" Piper said dragging them towards the big house.

"Piper I want to meet Jason!" Leo wailed.

"No! He is angry with you for leaving just like that!" Piper lied.

"Oh. " Leo's eyes lost some of that sparkle.

Piper felt horrible lying to Leo but she imagined his face when he would open the cabin door and that made her feel a little better but only a little.

"Yeah give him some time." Piper said softly.

"It's my mistake." Calypso said speaking for the first time.

"No Calypso it's not!" Leo said cupping her face. Then he turned to Piper. "Calypso thinks that because I rescued her from Ogygia I destroyed my whole life." Leo said

"Calypso, everything is fine. Jason is angry because Leo didn't inform us." Piper said. Suddenly she saw Hazel. Hazel pointed towards Jason's cabin and gave a thumbs up sign.

"Or maybe we should meet Jason first." Piper said walking towards cabin one

"But you said he is angry" Leo said walking with her.

"Maybe he will be so happy to see you that he will forgive you." Piper said.

Piper, Leo and Calypso start walking towards the cabins when they get stopped by Chiron.

"Valdez! You're back! How was your trip?" Chiron asked Leo smiling.

"Hold up. You knew Leo went to get Calypso? And you're awake?!" Piper intervened.

"Yes piper. I'm awake,and he asked me permission to leave camp so I let him." Chiron answered.

"Thanks again Chiron!" Leo said filled with joy.

"Calypso it's great to meet you and you will be staying in your own cave like cabin that Rachel has. I'm sure once you get the tour you will understand that better." Chiron said shaking Calypso's hand.

"Chiron do you think they are in trouble?" Piper asked referring to Leo and Calypso.

"I don't think so. But for now go enjoy yourselves." Chiron said smiling.

They all head for the cabins.

"Piper, Jason said his cabin right?" Leo asked.

Piper didnt respond. Leo turned around 360 degrees and realized Piper had disappeared.

Piper was sprinting around the back of the cabins to get to Jason's. she finally reached it and climbed through the window.

"Come Calypso! I will introduce you to my friends!" He said smiling and laced his fingers through her.

"Will they like me?" Calypso asked chewing her lip nervously.

"They are gonna love you! You just have that thing!" He said giving her a quick kiss on he lips.

"Okay." calypso responded smiling.

Leo pulled Calypso through the cabin door with shock on his face.

"Welcome back!" Everyone shouted. "Guys!" Leo grinned as everyone gave him a hug. "This is calypso!" Leo said smiling like crazy after everyone finished hugging him.

"Yeah! I know! We have met before!" Percy said before realizing what he just said. Everyone just ignored Percy's comment.

"So Calypso, finally we get to meet you! Leo has told us a lot about you!" Jason said grinning.

"It's so great to meet you all too!" Calypso said cheerfully.

The whole rest of the day was spent with lots of laughs and jokes.

~around midnight~

Everyone left Jason's cabin after cleaning up. Piper was just about to leave

"Piper wait" Jason said

Piper turned around to face him and walked closer to him.

"Will you..." Jason hesitated "can you, um stay?"

"Of course sparky. No need to be shy or scared I'm not going anywhere" Piper replied. Jason relaxed and pulled Piper into a hug. They ended up in bed with Piper's head on Jason's chest and Jason's arms wrapped around Piper's waist and that how they stayed the rest of the night.


End file.
